Mon frère
by Alice E. Sinclair
Summary: Sirius a encore réussi à s'attirer les foudres de Mère. Et c'est encore à moi de venir ramasser les pots cassés. Pourquoi ferais je tout ça? Parce que c'est mon frère. OS. 'Écrit avant la parution du tome 7'


**Mon frère**

Il introduisit la lourde clé dans la serrure, la tourna en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible puis ouvrit doucement l'épaisse porte d'ébène. La vaste chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et ne comportait que très peu de meubles. Un léger gémissement de douleur lui parvint, provenant de la forme roulée en boule sur le lit. Le jeune garçon s'en approcha précautionneusement.

Il alluma la bougie sur la table de chevet puis prit place sur le lit froid, à côté de l'enfant endormi. Hésitant d'abord à le réveiller, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser l'autre tranquille. Il lui avait semblé si fatigué avant d'aller se coucher. Mais à la vue des ecchymoses qui malmenaient la peau de son frère, le garçon ne tergiversa pas davantage.

- Sirius, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son aîné.

Ce dernier grogna avant de lui tourner le dos. Persévérent, l'enfant secoua plus fort son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrît enfin les yeux.

- Regulus? demanda Sirius d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Pour toute réponse, Regulus lui montra son tube de pommade Soignetout.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, dit le plus vieux d'une voix bourrue. Va-t-en vite avant que Mère ne vienne.

- J'ai veillé à ce qu'elle soit profondément endormie avant de venir te voir. Je sais que tu as mal alors n'essaie pas de faire ton courageux et laisse-moi te soigner.

- Tu as tort. Je n'ai pas mal du tout.

- Ah oui?

Regulus appuya légèrement sur l'hématome qui ornait l'avant-bras de son frère. Ce dernier éloigna prestement son membre blessé hors de la portée de son cadet en retenant difficilement une grimace de douleur. Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Oui bon, ça fait mal, mais je survivrai. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, merci bien.

- Ces bleus ne partiront pas avant plusieurs semaines et risquent même de laisser des traces après. Cesse d'être aussi borné et laisse-moi faire.

De mauvaise grâce, Sirius permit tout de même à son frère de lui administrer les soins adéquats. C'était toujours comme ça, après chaque fois que Mère lui donnait une correction. Regulus venait le rejoindre durant la nuit pour réparer les dégâts et éventuellement le réconforter. C'était parfois même à se demander qui était le grand frère.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Reg? demanda subitement Sirius en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune ne détourna pas les yeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, dérangé par l'intensité des orbes argentées de son aîné. Cette fois, il soutint son regard et lui offrit un léger sourire.

- Tu es mon frère, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il finit tranquillement de recouvrir de pommade la dernière contusion sur la joue de son frère. Le produit fondit rapidement comme neige au soleil. Déjà, l'ecchymose paraissait moins violacée.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux, Sirius, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

Regulus secoua légèrement la tête.

- Mais tu te méfies. Encore. Toujours.

Il ramassa son tube avant de se lever du lit.

- C'est compréhensible, avec le genre de famille qu'on a, ajouta-t-il. Mais tu devrais apprendre à faire la différence entre tes ennemis et tes amis, Sirius.

- Je sais que... tu ne me veux pas de mal, bredouilla l'aîné.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si je pourrais t'en faire, répliqua Regulus tristement.

Juste avant de quitter la chambre de l'héritier des Black, il entendit ce dernier lui souffler un merci.

- Bonne nuit, Sirius.

- Bonne nuit, frérot.

Regulus prit soin de vérouiller la porte derrière lui. Mère ne serait pas contente si elle venait à découvrir que son fils aîné avait pu sortir durant la nuit. Bien sûr, au matin, en voyant le visage de Sirius dénué de traces de coup, elle soupçonnerait probablement les elfes de maison d'avoir osé soigner son vilain fils récalcitrant. Regulus serait ennuyé si Mili ou Pilky recevaient une correction, mais il le serait davantage si son frère aîné restait défiguré à tout jamais, lui qui tenait tant à son apparence.

Avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, Regulus bifurqua d'abord vers le salon d'émeraude, là où un feu crépitait encore dans l'âtre. Devant ce dernier se dressait un grand fauteuil dans lequel était installé un homme en peignoir.

- Voilà la clé, Père, dit Regulus en s'approchant de l'homme moustachu.

Orion prit la clé que son fils cadet lui tendit sans quitter le feu des yeux. Juste avant que Regulus ne se retournât pour quitter la pièce, la voix rauque de son père s'éleva.

- Veille bien sur ton frère, Regulus.

- Je le ferai, Père.

- Tu es un brave garçon, mon fils. À présent, dors bien.

- Oui Père. Bonne nuit à vous.

Et il s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait, dans cette famille. Et Regulus le lui prouverait.

Dans cet OS, Regulus est âgé de neuf ans et Sirius de dix, donc aucun ne va encore à Poudlard. Si leur façon de parler vous semble décalée par rapport à leur âge, rappelez-vous de quelle famille ils viennent.

J'aime beaucoup Regulus et ce depuis que j'ai lu Azkaban Break, fanfic que je vous conseille vivement de lire. Vous la retrouverez dans mes favoris. Quant à moi, j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon court texte et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
